


Faith in Strength

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinktober 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Sometimes you have to believe to let go. Sometimes you have to let go to believe.





	Faith in Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I never had much an interest in writing about Anthea before. It's amusing me to no end how she continues to crop up between Mycroft and Greg as I write for Kinktober.

Her wrists were tied together behind her head. Bright purple Japanese shibari rope was tied in a lovely bow whose ends dangled becomingly.

It was not strange that the restraint felt good.

The lavender brassier confection barely, just barely contained her ample curves. It was a lovely contrast to more of the same hued rope that circled around and tied them together. The sheer material strained by her dusky areolas and darker nipples made erect by the tight clover clamps with their weights that dangled from them.

That was not strange, she hissed in the pleasure of the weights pull, but that is not what had her wet.

A lead from the rope around her breasts crisscrossed her torso. Her lavender thigh-high stocking clad calves were tied to each thigh in more of the rope. The scant material of the matching lavender G-string did nothing to ease the exquisite torture of the rope that teased her clit. That roped circled around to secure her bound wrists in place.

Greg straddled her head, thrusting his hips to fuck her mouth. His thick cock slid in and out in of her throat was the not strange, but divine as she licked and slurped around him.

Mycroft had one forearm hooked under her bent thigh and the other forearm hooked in her bent elbow as his cock slid in and out and in and out and in and out between her sweat slicked bound breasts.

Even being totally bound and helpless was not strange. It certainly added to the gathered moisture that turned the knickers dark between her spread thighs, but not what had her mind blown.

It was strange but delightful to discover she could add sthenolagnia to her list of turn ons.

Anthea knew Mycroft was strong, and it was one thing when they were on the bed, but when he stepped off the bed and she found herself dangling between his strong thighs as he held all of her weight on his forearms while he continued to titfuck was another thing.

When Mycroft released both his arms as he reached behind him to directly play with her clitoris and vagina as Greg continued to fuck her mouth was another thing entirely.

She was dependent on the physical strength of this man to not fall or drop her. A part of her panicked.

Greg felt it and stepped back. She looked up at the man that held her, his thighs unyielding.

“You trust me with everything else in your life, yes?” Mycroft held hers even as he slid a long finger between her labia majora.

She nodded slightly afraid to move too much.

“Trust him Anthea.” Greg said gently, caressing her face.

Mycroft played with her and she could not help but respond to his expert handling of her as she twisted and moaned. At no point did it feel like he was in danger of dropping her as she arched into him.

The inherit trust. Her belief in him, was a heady strangeness.

She found she liked it. 

A lot.

With faith she simply opened her mouth to receive Greg again – and let go.

“Thank you.” Mycroft whispered.

It was the feel of Mycroft’s thighs that held her airborne tightened around her that finally did her in and she came her body trembling, shuddering, but only her mind free falling.


End file.
